Star in His Life
by pokecutie
Summary: Zorah is a Zoroark living an unfavorable life, working alongside a bad owner in a TV set. One day, a famous actor named Ricardo have come to the very same TV set, intending to work there. Zorah sees Ricardo for who he is and, once Ricardo found out that she saw the real him, develops a relationship with him. Contains sexual themes and strong language.
1. No Retakes in Real Life

Pokémon and locations in this story belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc. Don't read this if you're not 18 years or older.

Words in italics is either stressing the word or a character's thoughts. It depends on the situation so be sure to pay attention as you read.

* * *

Star in His Life

Scene 1 – No Retakes in Real Life

"Ooooooh… ooooh, um! Oooh…"

All of those moans and groans must mean I'm doing it properly, as always. I don't usually look at the guy's face so I have only the sounds to tell me whether I'm doing it wrong or right. Usually, though, I do it right. Actually, I do it correctly every time.

Quagsire is really enjoying my blowjob right now. I'm bobbing on it up and down, closing my mouth tight on it. I usually suck cocks at a fast speed, which some guys like. I'll do it slow if they ask. I do it just as amazing when it's slow as it is when it's fast.

I'm even massaging his balls as I suck. That oughta make him feel really good.

"Keep sucking… I'm gonna cum!"

Well, time to make this quick. I lick my tongue rapidly over this cock as I suck on it. I continue massaging his balls, but at a faster speed. Another minute of all this and he exploded. I swallow each burst as they came along, still sucking the entire time.

I sat up cross-legged and waited for Quagsire to get up. When he did, he smiled at me, clearly content.

"Thanks. It was one of your most excellent yet."

"Why, thank you for the kind compliment," I replied.

"You know, we still have time. Are you sure you don't want me to lick you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the offer, anyways."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get yourself a boyfriend, sooner or later. Who wouldn't want you? You're an exotic, erotic pokemon who gives _the_ best blowjobs around. Ur, what pokemon are you again? I know you've said it before but I could never get that name right."

"I'm a Zoroark. Thanks for all those nice things about me but, really, I'm fine."

He looked a bit uncomfortable and looked like he wanted to say more. In the end, he decided against it. Quagsire gave me a bucket of fruits as promised. Now I have some grub to eat tonight. I thanked him and he left this alley we were in.

I guess Quagsire just wasn't sure if it was really fair to not ever do me when I've done him tons of times. But he knows I won't say yes. I got my reasons for sucking men off, but never letting them do me. The same that I don't quite like sucking them off, either. True, I compliment my own skills and I don't mind others doing the same. It's just that I have only bad memories behind the sexual deed and, ironically, I have to keep doing it to get things to take care of myself even though I have an owner who should take care of me.

Yep, it's just me and my owner, Bob. He found me on the streets of Jubilife City in the land of Sinnoh. My trainer before him abandoned me for reasons I'm not getting in detail of. Upon meeting me, he immediately wanted me to be his pokemon, despite him being kind of poor. At the time, I wasn't sure about being a wild pokemon because I was surrounded by humans and was raised by them ever since I was a cub. So I chose to go with him and try to support myself since he doesn't do it.

Like now since I got me the bucket of food; Bob said I can get food for myself so he can spend less money. I kind of do get the food myself to fill my belly. I pretty much make a deal or something with the guys in the city. I make them cum and they give me food. They're more than happy to do so.

Bob says he would like it if I got him money like I get myself food. He_ would_ have more money if Bob didn't spend a good chunk of it on acting classes. It's not for him, either. It's for me. It wasn't even my idea. But Bob says pokemon performers are always being sought after. If I make it to the big pictures, then he and I can live the good life. I reluctantly agreed to the classes.

Anyways, I head over to our house. Honestly, it's more like a shack. It is small for a building in a city. I even have to sleep outside instead of inside like I'd prefer to unless it's a freezing night. That's because the inside of the building is just basically one room, leading me to call it a shack. There's a bed for Bob, a table and a couple of a chairs, and kitchen stuff you typically find in a kitchen. There is no bathroom whatsoever. Bob and I always have to go somewhere else if we have to _go_.

Bob is on the bed like usual, with his big ol' potbelly bulging out of his shirt. It doesn't look pretty. I just walk past him and begin to put the food in my mane; it makes great storage for me and it's not like I'm going to do much at work today. Bob gets upset whenever I wake him up, even for an important reason. I know our lives aren't all that great but I wish he wouldn't be so cranky all the time.

Speaking of time, I look at our crappy-looking but still functioning clock on the wall. We're going to have to leave in an hour for work. Good thing work is within walking distance of the shack. Of course it would be since we can't afford a car or public transportation. We work at a studio for a certain kind of filming that takes place nearby the shack. That kind of filming would be porn.

It's because of that kind of filming they do at the studio that Bob doesn't mind being woken up for. I guess he needs an outlet of some kind. It's so annoying whenever he tells me to watch, like I'm going to need that kind of information. We may work in the special effects department but we still don't need that sort of knowledge. And it's not like I'm planning to do it with a male anytime soon, anyways.

I wake Bob up 15 minutes until 4 o' clock. As usual, he's cranky.

"Dammit, Zorah! I was sleeping!"

Yep, I have a nickname. It's Zorah. I thought of it a long time ago and have always liked it. When I got Bob as my new trainer, or owner, I found he couldn't pronounce Zoroark right. Thanks to me learning to spell, I wrote down 'Zorah' on a piece of paper. I gave it to Bob and he thankfully got the hint.

I point to the clock before he could mouth me off even more. He looks at it. Then his face brightens up.

"Well! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'll just take a few minutes and then we'll hit the road. Someone's gonna regret it if we're late!"

I roll my eyes; Bob can be hypocritical sometimes. From time to time, I wonder why I'm with him. Then I remember it's because I wasn't prepared back then to be a wild pokemon. On the bright side, I'm kind of already living like one so I would already be prepared should something happen.

I think something _will_ happen because being with someone like Bob makes me not give a damn about what happens to them.

When I reluctantly agreed to go to my classes, it wasn't to support Bob or myself. I just gone along with it because I wanted to make my pranks better. That and to accomplish my goal to show off my illusions. I think it would. Bob never even asked if I wanted to do them, though; he just did it. What's more is he's not only hypocritical sometimes, but also pushy, persistent, conceited, lazy, and almost always behave as if pins are going up his ass. He's a humongous-sized pervert, too. The only thing I know that can put him in a tolerable mood is during sex. And he's obviously not doing it, either. Just watching others do it. To top it all off, he has to watch it because of work, as much as I don't like that about him.

Personally, I don't think he looks that good in his appearance, either. He has that mentioned-before potbelly. It is _huge_. Small pokemon would be able to use that as a small trampoline. His arms and legs are flabby. His lips are thin with a wispy mustache. His hair is 'thinning' and he has totally squinty eyes that becomes wider only when he's watching said-something-at-work. So yeah. I will _definitely_ be a wild pokemon before I help out this asshole.

The dude is finally done 'grooming' himself, or at least making himself look more presentable. Luckily, my kind of unruly fur looks natural for me even though Bob suggests sometimes for me to groom, too.

We left the shack and walked across the street where the studio is. I pretty much had to listen to Bob complaining about how far we had to walk. I try to tune him out as I always do. All this negativity just can't be good for me.

Now we arrive at a huge, wide building. Film Domain Studios. It is the biggest part of Jubilife City _ever_. It's as strange as our shack being in a city. The building is painted blue, like the ocean. In dark green lettering is the name of the place. It may sound simple but it looked intimidating in a towering sort of way.

We walk through the door after Bob has shown work ID to the guard. Not that he would need it since I'm with him and there's not a lot of Zoroarks around in Sinnoh. Anyways, we go inside and, sure enough, it was as busy as a Vespiquen's hive. Everyone who worked here were hard at work like a group of Combees.

Pokemon belonging to any these workers do things for them time to time in order to make the work go by faster. Because of that, the pokemon are given some more free time than the humans. Especially if the pokemon aren't acting. Bob and I manage boom mikes.

Since I don't 'act' yet, and as long as I find him before the end of the day whether it's a workday or a regular one, then Bob doesn't give a damn as to where I go or what I do. That's good for me because I do _not_ want him to find out about my blowjob-related deals.

We made it to the set. As usual, the director rushed to us to deliver instructions.

"There you are! I was getting worried you were going to be late!"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Warson. I would never be late for something as important as a job that needs to be fulfilled."

_If you had a say in it, you would get paid just for slouching in your bed._

Of course, I don't say anything for it could compromise my position. Besides, it's not like I can to begin with, what with this language barrier.

"Ok, fine. Just go get some boom mikes and come back here. I'm sure you still remember but you'll be reminded where to stand. As I've told you before, we're going to start a new series with all-new actors and actresses. One of them is the famous Ricardo the Charizard."

_Really? Oh, well. It's because he's famous. That's why I haven't heard of him._

I'm not kidding. I wouldn't know or hear of someone even if they're famous. I just don't bother with that kind of thing. As far as I know, celebrities are regular people and pokemon like us. They're capable of emotions, feelings, and thoughts like I am. That would be seen as regular enough in my eyes.

"All right, Boss. Come on, Zorah."

And so we walked some more. Now we made it to the room with the boom mikes, getting around the rushing scriptwriters, makeup artists, and prop people. I took a boom mike. Yeah, not Bob and not us. Just me.

More walking we do. And we got back to the set. We were directed to wherever we needed to stand. They told us, though, to not start getting into position just yet. So I stood around holding the long microphone while Bob tried to get fresh with the girls on the set. That and try to hook me up with another one of the male pokemon belonging to some of the staff.

I come across nice enough guys to team up with me to help us escape so we don't do it. Sometimes, however, I come across persistent dicks that keep trying to dig into me. Then I'll have to use my illusions.

Funny thing is Bob actually doesn't know about my illusions. That's why I'm not in charge of visual special effects in movies like I want. It would be a step closer to accomplishing my goal: showing off my illusion-making abilities to everyone around. All Bob did before he said to come with him was looking at me. He never tried getting to know me. I didn't know him very well, either, which was a huge mistake I did. I can still leave; I know that much. It just still feels like a mistake and I need to wait until I'm sure I can be on my own.

Regardless of all that, my illusions have worked every single time. That's one of the things that I like about everyone else. They think everything is exactly what it looks like yet almost nothing is exactly what it looks like. Still, the guys whose dicks I've sucked help. In exchange for their protection services, I offer them my sucking services.

I don't know why, though, Bob tries so hard to get a guy for me. I wish I could ask him but I can't. In truth, I tried on paper but Bob just ripped it up into pieces and threw it in the trash. Then he told me to stop wasting paper.

Getting back to the present here. We waited around for a few more minutes. There wasn't much time for waiting cause it was only a few more minutes before 4.

Then the director told everyone to gather around. Everyone, people and pokemon alike, huddled together. As we did, some people, about seven of them, stepped onto the set. Then I saw a Charizard coming up with them.

_Ah, I guess that's Ricardo the Charizard._

I can't miss him. Not only he's a big ol' Charizard but he's also the only pokemon up there. The director put himself between us and them.

"Ok, everyone! I told you all there was going to be a completely different casting group for a new television series we're trying out. Unfortunately, they were all delayed in their trips getting here or occupied with something else. They couldn't be introduced earlier before now. I'll be sure to do that now."

One by one, he introduced them all. To be honest, I kind of blanked out when he was introducing everyone else. I know I should've paid attention but I can ask later. Besides, again, there's that language barrier.

I kept looking at the winged, orange pokemon with a flaming tail because there's just something about him I think I noticed. There is a smiling, calm face on him but I keep feeling like it's fake. There's something in his eyes that says something like 'I just want to get this over with'. The smile kind of looks like it's being forced to be on his face.

"Everyone, although he probably requires no introduction, this is Ricardo the Charizard. He's otherwise known as the warm-hearted flame pokemon who plays ice-cold antagonists. An example of that would be his latest movie, Burned."

Oh, yeah. I've heard much talk of that around the studio. I heard that the antagonist of that movie was vicious and cruel. Seeing that happy expression, if one doesn't look closely enough, nobody would think of him capable of ill will.

I must have been looking at his face for a long time because he looked in my direction. I saw it for sure this time; Ricardo looked annoyed. He still kept that smile on his face but his eyes said it all. The only thing I can think of that I could have bothered him by doing was looking at his face. If that's the case, then he's secretly someone who gets irritated over the tiniest of things.

The director called attention to the new cast and introduced us to them. He mainly told them what our occupations were. Now we're going to be called things like 'extra' or 'makeup artist' instead of our actual names.

Ugh, everything sucks! And I don't mean me. I have to put up with a lousy owner, I apparently made a new enemy in Ricardo, and the worst part is I now sound like Bob. All of this happened because shit went down with my last trainer. At least I can call him a trainer because he actually trains pokemon. Unlike Bob who insists in making me act and hook up with guys. It's too bad that, unlike a movie or TV show, I can't do retakes in real life.


	2. Acting is the New True

Scene 2 – Acting is the New True

The cast was going over their lines. The cameras were getting ready for rolling, however it is that cameras 'roll'. And I'm standing where I'm supposed to be at holding this Arceus-dammed boom mike. Bob's clearly not going to even 'help' me, let alone actually do the work with _me_ helping _him_!

I may not get all of this equipment but I have an idea of what we're doing. This seems to me like we're doing a play, but on TV. I know plays cause I seen some of them in my time. Before everything for me went down with heavy shit.

Anyways, in a play, everyone rehearses, check measurements for and create costumes, and memorize the lines anywhere and anytime they can. There's also only a certain amount of time before the official performance. We're doing all of those things here in the set, making me think of this as a play put on TV.

The cast members who are going to be in this televised performance are going over their scripts one last time before we film them, Ricardo the Charizard included. Figures. Pokemon actors and actresses were taught how to read. That way people don't wear out their throats and themselves reading it to them and then trying to make them understand it.

The director came over to the set and told the cast members to take their places. There was a set-up like a fancy but weird kitchen in pure white surrounded by light blue walls. A tall, scrawny man with short hair on his chin sat down on the round table in an egg-shaped chair. He clutched a newspaper and a pen in his hands. A gorgeous woman with long, blonde hair and an hourglass figure climbed some stairs in the back, next to one of the walls of the kitchen.

"Lights! Camera! Annnnnnndd…. action!"

Not gonna recite every little line or announce every little detail of the thing. Here's the general plotline of this new TV show. A hot woman is married to a geeky kind of guy. He becomes more and more concerned about work and the woman starts to feel neglected. Then her sister and her Charizard moves in the neighborhood, being the couple's neighbors. They notice her predicament and decide to have some 'fun'. The hot woman is blackmailed into doing whatever it is they tell her to and they enjoy torturing her. While the hot woman deals with all of this, she has to keep all of it a secret from not only her husband, but also from the married couple with an adult daughter and teenage son.

It was a very long day with constant callings of 'Cut!' 'Action!' and 'Make-up!'. Lights had to be adjusted for every scene. There were even the threat of technical difficulties.

By the end of the day, a couple scenes were done. Everyone on the set estimated if we do this as the same rate as today or even faster, then the whole episode should be done in a few more days. After all, everyone wants to spend a maximum of a week per episode.

I really don't like that Ricardo all that much. I got that impression of him when I was sucking yet another cock during one of our breaks when everyone took five. It was a Politoed this time. He likes that I hold his 'hands' as I suck. Though I do that cause I found that, if I don't, Politoed gets kind of handsy and I don't want that. I keep that to myself, of course.

As I sucked the decent-sized piece of meat in my maw, my half-open eyes caught a glimpse of orange. Out of the corner of my eye, there was that Charizard. We picked a place where we would be covered but I guess not. On the bright side, he seems to be the only one there and we're still covered. I guess that means we're exhibiting ourselves now that I realize it. I may have been far away but it felt he was disapproving me from the distance. It also felt like something else, too. I couldn't put my claw on what, exactly.

I just shrugged at that and continued on my quite frankly suckish life. What I couldn't shake off was that feeling Ricardo was purposely not being himself around others.

I was proven right when we finally reached the last scene of the first episode. Otherwise known as the sex scene.

The sister of the blonde playing the neglected beauty had short, black hair and average-sized breasts. She's Ricardo's trainer in both the show and real life.

The dark-haired sister and Charizard were going to torture the blonde sister. I won't get into details of _that_ but I will point out Ricardo's behavior. He looked fucking scary when he rushed his cock into that girl. She even said it felt like he didn't give a damn about her for real; that's how rough it felt to her. It didn't cause any bleeding or anything – we used fake blood for that part – but it was still rough. His face showed glee during that scene. It was undeniably true satisfaction. When it was done, he looked a little irritated. Probably because he had to go back to being nice.

I'm certain of it; Ricardo's putting on a nice guy act on purpose. And he's really good at it, too. No one suspects him of anything. Not even the girl who said it felt like he didn't give a crap about her during the sex scene. Everyone just thought he was a lovable, jolly giant who gets too deep into another character.

Well, it's not like it's any of my business. As much as I don't like the charade, it doesn't involve me. I learned a while back to only care about my own business. It's fine to intervene in someone else's, but only if they're friends or family. And even then, you may or may not be restricted in how much you can do.

Then I came across the possibly hidden bastard himself. It was the next week when they were getting ready for the second episode.

I was alone, getting the boom mike myself. Bob was busy again getting as fresh as spoiled fish could get. When I opened the door, I heard someone in there. That someone sounded a lot like Ricardo.

"Yeah, I know, Mike. It's shittin' boring in here. All the people here are fuckin' faggots. And their pokemon are as interesting as Magikarp. At least I got to fuck the pussy of that whore I was telling you about. At least my trainer, Star, can pick some good pussies. I can't believe I had to come here to use its video phone. I didn't think this room would have one. Lucky for me no one else is around. Are-"

That was definitely Ricardo, talking into a video phone with someone else. Someone else who knows Ricardo is a two-faced bastard.

I thought perhaps I should leave and wait a few minutes but the door suddenly opened before I could do anything. Ricardo was there.

Then he put on the sickeningly sweet smile Ricardo was well-known for. Out through his lips were sweet talking on the same level of sweetness as his smile.

"Hello there! How long were you here? Is there anything I can do for you before you go on your way?" I can see his mouth twitching while Ricardo forces it to stay on his face.

I decided to not let on that I know; Ricardo could threaten or blackmail me to keep quiet. I'm sure he's more than capable of doing that if he managed to function a video phone by himself. Unless this 'Star' turned it on and put someone on the line for him, not that many pokemon can't use complex, man-made devices.

Without feeling my expression change, I responded like how I've always answered questions. "I came here for a boom mike. If you would move now, please?"

"Ah, yes, of course." Then he moved aside.

I came in, got the boom mike, and was heading out the door. Ricardo spoke up before I got away.

"You're not saying anything more?"

I stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Usually pokemon and people have something to talk to me about. It happens so often I barely have time to rehearse."

"Then lucky you. You'll have a little more time. I just came here for a boom mike." I began to walk away again, feeling his eyes on me as I went.

After that, I felt eyes on me the entire week. Ricardo's probably trying to make sure either I really don't know or I do know and I'll blab about it. I never blabbed about it. So, hopefully, he'll think I'm oblivious.

Ricardo has talked to me a few times after that, much to everyone's, including Bob's, surprise. Bob said whatever I've done to get his attention, I better keep doing it. I guess no problem about that. I've done absolutely nothing at all. That's what I've told all the female pokemon when they ask me what I did to get Ricardo's attention. Like right now, dealing with a Purugly who's had eyes on the male in question.

"You just had to have done _something_ other than that! It sounds like you didn't do anything at all!"

"That's because I really didn't do anything at all."

"_LIES!"_

This shittin' sucks. I'm stuck here having to deal with this bitchy kitty and I might not get dinner tonight, which would have been provided by another male pokemon belonging to someone who works here on the set. In the distance, there's also a Shelgon, Salamence, and West Sea Gastrodon; they're female pokemon who also have had their eyes on Ricardo.

"Ok, fine. I came up to him and I told him I was getting a boom mike. Happy now?"

"That's it!? Get a boom mike!? That doesn't sound special at all! Ricardo is sweet, caring, generous, all-time hottie! Where do pokemon like _you_ get off treating him like that!?"

Times like this I feel tempted to ruin their lives and tell them how Ricardo's really like. But then I decide not to. I realize I just feel this way whenever I deal with bitches. All in all, it's not any of my business to tell them. If Ricardo wants to pretend to be nice, then that's on him. All _his_ choice. So I keep quiet about it.

I say instead, "Where do pokemon like you get off being jerks?"

"You're asking for a Slash attack across your face!"

"Do that and I'll be a Night Daze attack just waiting to happen."

Just when it looked like Purugly was going to Slash attack my face, a Miltank came up to me. She was another one of Ricardo's fans.

"Zorah! Just the girl I wanted to see!" She makes it sound coincidental that she ran into me. She glomped me and clung to my arm as she said the words.

"What do you want, Miltank?"

"Oh, don't be such a downer! You got that Ricardo talking to you! It's always us taking to him first. What's he like? What are his interests? What would his ideal gal be like?"

Wow. She didn't beat around the bush, did she? At that moment, I felt the same eyes I've been feeling all week intensify. Well, all I can do is answer the questions.

"Answer to the first question: when we meet, he would be polite and nice and stuff like that. Answer to the second and third questions: I don't know."

Miltank failed in hiding irritation in her face. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"As in I don't know. I don't know why I should care about what a celebrity likes. It's not life-altering information. Go ask Ricardo those questions. You said all of you talk to him so it's not impossible."

"But he talks to _you_ first. Doesn't that mean he tells you things about himself?"

I then get up and walk up to the new bitch in my face, the previous one still waiting for a chance to Slash attack my face.

"Listen here, Miltank. Ricardo may or may not talk to me about himself. But you don't talk about yourselves to someone else every single time you talk to them. For example, you talking to me right now. But you're not going to talk about yourself to me, are you? Nope. You're gonna get information about Ricardo the amazing, well-spoken, gentle Charizard out of me." I got close to her face for this statement. "Guess what? I'm not gonna help a cowardly cow who can't even ask a guy some simple, harmless questions."

Man, Miltank was _mad_. Her face was very red. Her teeth were grinding each other. Her little paws were curled up tight until they turned white. Her eyes were filled to the brim with anger.

But before anyone can do anything, someone grabbed my arm. Miltank and Purugly gasped. Whoever it was, they must be important if those two calmed down and have abandoned all thoughts of killing me. I turned my head. I gasped, too, but only out of surprise. It was Ricardo who took hold of my arm. He's dragging me somewhere, too.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? There's still 10 minutes before we have to start shooting again, you know!"

"I know but it's important."

We walked until we came across an empty room. I think I have an idea what it is he wants to discuss with me.

Ricardo closed the door. He locked it, which scared me a little. He came up to me. He opened his mouth to speak words. And then….

"Would you suck me off?"

That was unexpected. I honestly didn't see that coming.

"Where the hell did_ that_ question come from?"

"I saw you one time. With a little, green and yellow Pokemon."

"He's a Politoed. And I set up a deal with him before I sucked him."

"You mean you give yourself to men in exchange for things? That sounds… not very chaste."

That didn't sound judgmental at all. "Don't judge me, you damn dick."

He didn't like that. "Watch it. You're talking to Ricardo the Charizard. The pokemon who won the media Pokeaward five years in a row."

"_You_ watch it. I don't need nor want your criticism. Just because you got fame and anything you want doesn't mean you get to be like a bastard towards everyone you meet, even if they don't know it."

He became wide-eyed at that. "You know? You know I just pretend to be a goody two-scales?" Then his eyes narrowed. "You _did_ hear me that time when you got yourself a boom mike."

Oh, fuck. That last part slipped. I acknowledge that may have been stupid on my half. Now I have to deal with a potentially dangerous character whose every action will be full of genuinely harmful intentions. I _really_ don't like how Arceus is screwing my life right now.


	3. Complaining Things Out

Scene 3 – Complaining Things Out

I've done it now. I have angered possibly one of the most dangerous pokemon I ever met. And I'm locked in the same room as him. Him being the really angry Charizard right in front of me.

Before that agitated lizard could say something, I spoke up.

"Okay, yeah, I know, all right? What's the big deal? It's not like I blabbed about it to anyone."

"That's exactly it. Why didn't you? Anyone else would."

"Because anyone else would be an idiot! I'm not an idiot!"

"Humph. Could have fooled me."

My fur was even more ruffled than usual. Ricardo's really good at getting on others' nerves.

"If you are done insulting me, then I'm gonna get back to the set. You oughta do the same."

But when I reached for the locked door, an orange claw grabbed my black paw. Then I was turned around and crushed against the door. I looked up to see a menacing-looking face on Ricardo. Uh-oh. Seriously uh-oh.

"Yeah, before we do that, I need to get one thing clear to your tiny, little brain under all this fluffy fur."

"And what would that be, flames for brains?"

"If you tell anyone, I'm gonna become your worst nightmare."

"Pfft. Good luck with that. I've had some pretty bad nightmares. So bad I don't think they can be topped."

Ricardo looked surprised, but only for a second. His agitated face once again took over. Even though Ricardo was not amused, he let me unlock the door and leave the second time I tried.

I thought I wouldn't have anything more to do with that horrible lizard but I was wrong. Dead wrong. So wrong I wish I was actually dead.

It was when we were about half-done with the second episode. Ricardo, ever since that time in the room, has spent more time looking at me and less time talking to me. As annoying as the glaring got, I preferred it that way. Ricardo would have to leave in 4 ½ weeks, anyways, when the TV show we're working on right now is over.

I was getting ready to suck another cock when it happened. I was with a Heracross this time. We were trying to find someplace private when, all of a sudden, I was yanked at my arm. I saw Ricardo was the one who did that. The one still clutching my arm. And Heracross noticed I was leaving.

"Zo-Zorah?! Where are you going?!" Heracross started to question.

Ricardo turned his head and smiled sickeningly sweet at him.

"So sorry about that, friend. I just need her for a moment, if you don't mind."

"N-no! Not at all!"

I did not and could not protest. If I do, I'll seem like the bad girl. The last thing I need is people giving me a god-damn hard time.

We kept walking until we came across the room from last time. I was pushed in and Ricardo locked the door. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I see you're happy and jolly today."

"Quit it with the sarcasm, you walking hairball."

"I can't. Especially if I got your chubby face as my material."

Ricardo audibly scowled at that. Then he walked over to something covered by a blanket. He yanked it off and I almost fell down to my knees. It was a mini tub's worth of fruits. I've gotten some pretty big amounts of food in my time being Bob's pokemon but that is the biggest ever. If I'm thinking right, Ricardo's gonna give it to me for something in return.

"You'll suck me off for this, won't you?"

I was right. I got myself together. "Why the hell are you so interested in my mouth? You can get any other girl to do it."

"Guys around the studio say you give the best blowjobs. I deserve the best."

"Might I need to tell you that you didn't insist on this so much the last time you took me here?"

"That was when I didn't know you were giving yourself away for food! Now I got some for you!"

"Even if you give so much food that I'll never go hungry ever again, there is _no shittin' way _I'm giving you a blowjob! I got standards!"

"And what those standards be?! Whores can't afford to have a lot of standards!"

"Well, first off, _NO ASSHOLES!_"

I grabbed a leftover prop wall and smashed Ricardo's head through it. He's a pokemon so his skull is denser than a human's. Ricardo was, at most, dazed, but still fine. I was unlocking the door while he was out of it but Ricardo was longer dazed when an orange claw had, once again, stopped me.

"You are honestly the first one in my entire life up to date to smash my head through a fake wall. Do you _want_ to get hurt?"

"Actually, I wanted to leave. You can't blame me whatsoever. You behave like an asshole. Especially when no one's around. Hip-hip-hooray for you."

"Can I help being the way I am if everyone's a fuckin' idiot! I even feel this way about my own trainer sometimes! And she's the closet to a friend I got!"

"What about whoever you were complaining to on a video phone that time I got a boom mike? You were not hiding anything that time."

"He's just my verbal punching bag. I'm his, too."

"Then go beat the crap out of him with words. I have no intention in being a stress reliever of any kind for you."

"Oh, I think you will."

"And what makes you so sure, stubby legs?"

"Because I'll keep any male from spreading apart _your_ legs."

I was speechless and furious for a moment, even more so when I see that smug look on his face. Finally, I got myself together.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BOTHER?!"

I elbowed Ricardo on his shoulder as hard as I could, opened the door, and left.

I wasn't so sure about Ricardo when he said no male will ever get close to me again, though I'm upset that he thinks I'm slutting myself for things. I know I am, but only to a certain degree. It's not complete sex, either. I do what I do for the things I need, anyways. Bob is so as hell not gonna feed me himself anytime soon. Or ever.

Little did I know, Ricardo was going to be the one who feeds me. Some things I'd prefer not to be my mouth, too.

Soon after that second time I was dragged away by Ricardo somewhere, I found that none of the regular males I've been with won't have anything to do with me anymore. I pretty much lost all of my regulars and it's been harder than impossible to get any new guys. They all have been either scared or sad when they make excuses to not go with me.

I was getting irritated. At the beginning of the 3rd week of shooting, I already had enough. Yeah, I'd like to stop sucking cocks as much as the next uptight girl, but I need to do it to get things I need, god dammit. Even if Ricardo is going to leave, I can't let this continue. It's gonna turn into a serious problem.

This time, when everyone took five, _I_ dragged Ricardo to someplace private.

"Before you say anything," I said before _he_ could, "it's urgently important. We need to talk things out."

"As bold as ever, I see," Ricardo replied. I could just _feel_ that smugness in his tone.

I was trying to find a place for us to talk in private until Ricardo started dragging me around again. It was the exact same place as the first 2 times, too. I noticed the door was marked 'storage'. Well, that explains the fake wall I smashed Ricardo's head through last time. Now that I look around me, there's all kinds of extra stuff and other such things for a film set. I guess I just haven't noticed where I was before. In my defense, a certain dick has been occupying my mind whenever I was here and it's one I do not like at all.

"Listen here, smokebreath," I started, "you are responsible for all the guys refusing me at every invite and you're wasting your efforts. I won't suck you regardless of what happens and I know it's you cause you said last time you'd make sure I never get with another male again. That means it would be useless to play dumb. Not that you ever played dumb before."

"Oh? And why would I be wasting my efforts? I'm accomplishing exactly what I intended to do, correct?"

"You intended to chase away all the males from me so I'll have no choice but to suck you off for food, right? I'm telling you right now, quit it. Even when things are a total shitstorm for me, I'm not gonna give in. I will get though life no matter what obstacles are in the way!"

There was silence for a while. Ricardo had this face on. There didn't seem to be any emotion on it. We just stood, staring at one another. I was getting irritated. So I tried to leave.

"If you're not gonna reply, then I don't wanna waste any more of my time with you. All I can hope for is that I got the message through the dense head of yours."

I got to the door without any problems. Then I noticed Ricardo locked the door when I didn't notice it. Damn, he's _always_ locking doors. Why the fuckin' hell does he like locked doors so much for, anyways?

"Must be nice…"

"Um?" I asked.

"Must be nice to be the way you are. I had fun being the exact same way. Then I had to be 'well-behaved' and 'gentle' and all that shit."

"Is your situation really that bad? Sounds like you wouldn't give a damn about what others would think of you."

"Yeah, I don't. Long story."

I hesitated a little bit. As much as I don't want anything more to do with Ricardo than I _already _have, maybe I would have something for a benefit if I stay and listen. Maybe I'll be able to get food again. I actually had to steal during the no-sucking days. And I only do that when I'm desperate.

In the end, I turned around to face Ricardo and leaned my back on the door.

"Well, Ricardo, I'm honestly hoping this is going to work things out in my favor. But even if it's not, you wanna spill? That's the reason why you have a verbal punching bag, isn't it?"

"You want to listen to my problems for something in return? That sounds like a low I might get into."

"Can you blame me, dude? I haven't been able to get food properly these days. I might get desperate enough to steal. If listening to you can help me out with that, then I'll listen."

"And if I give you nothing?"

"Then so be it. I still want to listen all the same. Unlike you, I can give a damn about others. Up to you whether or not you wanna tell me."

"For nothing in return?"

"I don't have a lot to lose. So why not?"

And so he did. Ricardo just told me about his day. You know, like how a kid might answer honesty when their mother asks them about their day instead of just saying 'fine' no matter how crappy it actually was.

"… and you know that miltank? She is a clingly airbrain."

"What'd she'd do this time? Other than being clingy?"

"Usually, whores wrap a guy's entire arm and, at most, chin their shoulders. Even strut out their bodies a little bit. No! That miltank had to wrap as far as their chubby, stubby, little arms could go around me. And if that wasn't enough, she was friggin' _grinding_ herself against me!"

At that, I turned around and covered my maw. I knew I had to resist laughter. But it's just so funny, imaging the chubby cow doing such a thing and Ricardo having to deal with such a situation.

"Why in the friggin' hell do you have your back turned?" Ricardo sounded annoyed.

"No… rea… son," I try to say normally without letting out even a chuckle or giggle.

I'm aware it didn't sound very convincing but Ricardo didn't immediately retort to that. In fact, it was a little while before he finally said something.

"You really pay attention to what I say, don't you?"

"Um?" I asked, turning around to face him this time. "What'd you mean by that?"

"I don't remember even pokemon, those who can speak the same language as me, pay so much attention to things I say."

I was a little surprised by what he said. I may be a verbal punching bag for him right now but I was still surprised by that.

"Oh, well, I don't see the point in talking to or asking someone about something if you're not gonna listen. Sure, it feels good to talk and be listened to but sometimes, though, since we all like being listened to, we gotta do our fair share of listening."

"I see."

Now awkward silence commences. It wasn't until much, much, _much_ later the silence was, at last, broken.

"Are you absolutely, undeniably _sure_ you won't suck my cock?"

"No, I will _not_." I get really annoyed whenever he asks that. I think I expressed that in my tone of voice and at the last word.

Awkward silence again. Actually, I think the more correct word to describe this would be 'uncomfortable'. Ricardo, during both of those silences, was looking at me while seeming to be deep in thought and stuff.

Then we heard noise coming through the door I was leaning against the whole time I spent listening to Ricardo. They were shouts calling for the fire-type in question.

"Damn, we must've talked past five," I said.

"RICARDO, YOU JUMBO LIZARD! WHERE ARE YOU! WE GOT SCENES TO STAR IN!"

"Way past five," Ricardo agreed. "That was Star, my trainer."

"She sounds pissed."

"No, just irritated. You should see her when she _does_ get angry."

"Lovely." I move aside and gestured to the door. "You wanna leave first or wait for a little bit after I do?"

"You stay here for a few minutes. Unlike you, I'm in deep shit for every mistake I do."

"Yes, my bitchy lord. Your public awaits."

"I would like it if you called me 'master'."

"LIKE I WOULD, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I kind of lost it there.

"_EEEEHHH?!_ Zorah, is that you in there?" Multiple girls asked at once.

"Heh, heh. Good luck with them," Ricardo said. Then he left the room.

"Bastard," I murmured to myself.

I was worried about those psycho females but it was no problem in the end. I do remember having my awesome abilities that may have something to do with illusions. I managed to disguise myself as a can of red paint.

Thank Arceus I put a lid on myself because those girls were just tossing everything everywhere. I think turning the room upside down isn't a mere expression with them. Once I was sure, without a doubt whatsoever, that they left the room, I turned back into myself.

That wasn't the end of what just happened, though. Ricardo stopped dragging me to that storage room but he does take me to the same storage room whenever he wants to complain.

Ricardo occasionally upsets me every once a while, insisting I have to give him a blowjob. I also get upset at how Ricardo seems to regard everyone like trash. Actually, less than trash.

I think our relationship is fine, though. I'm just a listening buddy for the guy. Even with the way Ricardo is, he can be pretty decent. So that wouldn't mean I would get further dragged into trouble, right?

Wrong. So very wrong. So wrong I wish 'dead' in dead wrong was literal. I was even more wrong than the last time I said something similar to this.

I was shown exactly how wrong I was when we started our fourth week of shooting.


End file.
